Keeping a furnace of a structure operating at a level high enough to make residents comfortable when there are no occupants in the home can be costly and wasteful. Likewise, keeping lights on when they are not in use also wastes resources and is an additional cost to homeowners and/or building management. Thus, residents in a home turn down the lights and/or lower the temperature in their homes when they leave for an extended amount of time to save costs. For example, if a homeowner takes a week-long vacation, the user often manually adjusts the thermostat to keep the home at a temperature that will prevent the house from freezing or overheating while the homeowner is away. But, such a temperature may not necessarily be a temperature that is comfortable for the homeowner. Thus, when the homeowner returns, the homeowner will readjust the thermostat to return the house to a comfortable temperature.